


Want more

by tigragrece



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Bi Wenjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 3





	Want more

Bi Wenjun kinda missed Zhu Zheng Ting, the have been away for some project that they have to do.  
But he missed his friend and also his sex buddy even if he wanted more from him.  
He was more than one just sex friend. And he wanted to tell him when he will see him.

They were planning to see each other, he was so happy to see him.

They have kissed and had one wonderful time in bed, but when he thought that Zhengting was leaving.  
Wenjun take his hand and say "I would like to talk to you, even if it's will be awkward and that you will maybe stop doing everything with me but I'm in love of you, I want to be your lover, I don't want to be just your sex friend"

And Zheng Ting kiss him and he was almost crying and say "I was planning to leave because my feelings for you become more obvious and I wanted more, but I thought you wanted only to be sex friend and nothing more"

They kiss again, they were a little speechless and they say I love you to each other


End file.
